majesticguardians_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mean Green Mother from Outer Space
Mean Green Mother from Outer Space is the song from Litttle Shop of Horror sung by Audrey II. Lyrics AUDREY II:Better wait a minute Ya better hold the phone Better mind your manners Better change your tone Don't you threaten me, son Ya gotta lot of gall We gonna do things my way Or we won't do things at all Ya don't know what you're messin' with. You got no idea You don't know what you're lookin' at When you're lookin' here Ya don't know what you're up against, No, no way, no how You don't know what you're messin' with, But I'm gonna tell you now! Get this straight! I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad I'm just a mean green mother from outer space And it looks like you been had I'm just a mean green mother from outer space, So get off my back 'n get out my face, 'Cause I'm mean and green and I am bad Wanna save your skin, boy? You wanna save your hide? You wanna see tomorrow? You better step aside Better take a tip, boy Want some good advice? You better take it easy, 'Cause you're walkin' on thin ice Ya don't know what you're dealin' with No, you never did Ya don't know what you're lookin' at, But that's tough titty, kid! The lion don't sleep tonight, And if you pull his tail, he roars Ya say, "That ain't fair?" Ya say, "That ain't nice?" Ya know what I say? "Up yours!" Watch me now! I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad. I'm just a mean green mother, a real disgrace, And you've got me fightin' mad I'm just a mean green mother from outer space, Gonna trash your ass, Gonna rock this place, 'Cause I'm mean and green and I am bad Don't you talk to me about old King Kong You think he's the worst, well, you're thinkin' wrong Don't talk to me about Frankenstein He got a temper, ha! He ain't got mine You know I don't come from no black lagoon I'm from past the stars and beyond the moon You can keep The Thing, keep The It, keep The Creature, they don't mean shit I got killer boys, power stem I got Nasty thorn and I using them You better move it out Nature calls You got the point? I'm gonna bust your balls Here it comes! I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad I'm just a mean green mother, a real hard case You can't beat this trouble, man I'm just a mean green mother from outer space, So just beam him up It's all over, ace I'm mean and green PODS: Mean green mother from outer space AUDREY II: I'm mean and green PODS: Mean green mother from outer space AUDREY II: I'm mean and green PODS: Mean green mother from outer space Mean green mother from outer space AUDREY II: And I. Am. Bad! Ah, ah, ah, ah Singers Little Shop of Horror (both Theatherical and Director's cut version)- Audrey II and pods Byron's Tale- Audrey II, Lyris and Pods Trivia *This song has both version with some different scene of the movies. Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs